The Bullets That Swept Across Ever After High
by PrettyWickedElphie
Summary: Dozens of people killed. Numerous injured. Where? Ever After High. Three people plotting revenge on five people, who are they? T rating to be safe.
1. I

Thursday had started like any other ordinary day at Ever After High, yet it was extraordinary and heartbreaking at the end.

* * *

Nighting and Jake came down the hall, smiling contently at each other; it was their six month anniversary of being together as a couple. They planned to skip class, which was surprising for Nighting; she loved going to class and learning new things. Jake always pretended to be disgusted with her about that, but he always loved that about her.

They walked happily, each bouncing with each step. Various fairy tales rushed through the halls, everyone knew the late bell was in two minutes. Their hands were clasped together, like an unbreakable knot. Nighting took off her gray beanie, that covered her ombre blonde and brown wavy hair, and stashed the hat into her over the shoulder bag.

Both teenagers were Rebels. Why? Jake, the son of Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk, had hated heights. Ironic, huh? Guess who's his best friend? The giant, Tiny.

Nighting, being the daughter of Dorothy Gale, the farm girl who had been swept up by a cyclone, had hated the color red. She almost swore that every time she would see the dark, primary color, she would puke. Luckily, she hadn't. Today, she saw many reds, and pinks. It was Valentine's Day, almost ironically.

The late bell rang through each hall. Students ran to alcoves of classrooms, and you could hear many doors slam shut. Now, it was just the two of them, walking in the main, and now lonely hallway. Each step they took, it echoed off the walls. It was a good thing Headmaster Grimm's security cameras were stolen, thanks to none other than Adeline Salah, daughter of Aladdin.

Now, the duo heard a faint stomp in the distance. Nighting knew it was Headmaster Grimm, and she told Jake about They immediately took to the nearest area that wasn't a classroom. They ended up at the swimming pool. Luckily the swim team met third period, two periods away from now. They hid in the locker room, and behind the lockers against the wall. Nighting grimaced at the spiders hanging in their white webs, but even if she knew it was Headmaster Grimm, she couldn't be too sure.

* * *

Mira came in school, nonchalantly. Yes, she was missing class, but she woke up extremely late, and she had decided to take a nice stroll in the courtyard. She had took firm steps on the perpetual stairs, leading towards that large doors that served as the entrance of the school. She heard someone behind her, and with that, she whipped her head at the back of the courtyard, squinting to see if there was anything there. Still, there was nothing, it was the same as the scenery she had took a walk in thirty minutes ago. Mira turned her head back.

Then, she heard someone snicker. Her head snapped again towards the back. She saw someone, dressed in full black. A ski mask covered their whole face, and their eyes had holes, so she could see the pupils, and the lashes. Mira assumed it was a girl, since the person had very long lashes, and it seemed like they had mascara on. The eyes looked _familiar _to her, hazel brown eyes, who was this? Mira asked herself. It was then, she was clunked with a heavy metal thing she couldn't identify what it was, but she fell to the ground, and everything turned black.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new story! **Mirabell Swan and Nighting Gale **belong to me. **Jake Hillock and Adeline Salah **belong to **Tomboy Werewolf Siren. **More OCs to come!


	2. II

Isabella Rosalina, successfully snuck out of Professor Poppa Bear's classroom and heaved a sigh of relief. After seeing Mira get clunked in the head, she knew what was right, and what was right was to go save her. She looked from left to right in the hallway, and tiptoed as she turned to go into the next hallway of lockers. The daughter of the Beauty and the Beast had been able to see sunlight of the Thursday morning from the large open doors of the Ever After High entrance. She was early enough to see someone dragging Mira as if she had hanged herself and the person dressed in black were to retrieve her in the state.

She wanted to run over and get her friend, but it was a chance that she could get bonged in the head too. Yet again, the girl was prone to going all "beast" on someone who hurt her friends and family. With all this thinking, she couldn't see the person anymore! Isabella rushed down the light colored stone stairs and was able to catch a glimpse of the person. She was full of stealth and followed the person. Isabella was almost like a ninja.

Isabella's body was concealed by a thick evergreen tree, as she peeked her head out of her hiding place. She had seen the person drag Mirabell across the hard stone path towards a dark and not very well concealed building. There was no windows to the building and it was all wood. Now who did she know that could set things on fire... No, no. She'd have to get Mira out first before the building could be set on fire. She had been looking in another direction and when she turned back, Mira was gone. She couldn't decipher where the door was. _I guess it was a bit more concealed than I thought..._ Isabella thought, worried as hex for Mira.

* * *

Clara Pas de Pieds wheeled herself down the hall once second period had ended. The daughter of the maiden without any hands was now the maiden without any feet. She had been burdened with so many things this week. Exams, projects, not to mention her family died and all left home are a few pets not able to be taken care of. Since it was her free period, she wheeled outside to get some fresh air after being locked up in a classroom for one hour and a half. Oh, how great it was to feel the light breeze brush against her skin! The beautiful birds chirped, and it felt like it was only her and nature right now.

_Bang! _The noise interrupted her nature watching. She felt pain all over and her nerves were acting up. She was hyperventilating as if that was the only thing she could do now. She touched her stomach once and when she pulled away, she put her hand in front of herself. It was smothered with red blood.

* * *

Nighting and Jake deciphered that the loud noise was a gunshot. _Who could it be? _thought Jake. Nighting was almost hyperventilating, being so nervous. Was this a dream or reality? Why was this happening? Will someone die? Or more than one?

Then, the duo in the locker room heard footsteps. Possibly the same ones from before. Were they being followed? The footsteps came closer.

"Show yourselves." said the voice. It was fairly familiar, but Jake couldn't put his tongue on it. There was a slight shift between them, making the most noiseless sound, but it seemed like the person or thing heard it.

"I said SHOW YOURSELVES! I do not like saying things twice." boomed the voice. Nighting got up in a squat position, ready to go show herself. Jake pulled her back.

"What are you doing, Nighting? You are going to get hurt!" Jake whispered.

"It's okay." Nighting said. Nighting pulled her hand away and got out from behind the locker. There was a few yells and smashes, but there was one last scream, and it was Nighting's.

* * *

Jack Frost Jr. swung his and his girlfriend, Bunneary Bunnymund's hands back and forth, looking at each other, smiling. They were madly in love, as everyone says. Four class bells had rung already, and he was carrying her books to class.

They walked into class and Bun waved to Faye Frost, who was Jack's twin and she had a grin on her face as well. The three guardians sat next to each other. Why would they be smiling? But they didn't know what was going on. More and more fairytales filled the classroom and the teacher began the lecture on how important it is to follow their legacies. He kept going on and on.

"Blah, blah, blah. It's important because blah, blah, blah. Your destiny is to blah, blah, blah." was all Bunneary could make out of what he was saying. She no longer paid attention when she heard footsteps coming their way to the classroom. _Tap, tap, tap, stomp! _Could it be Tiny? No, his foot pattern was _Stomp, stomp, stomp! _

"Children, we are going into lockdown." The teacher whispered. "Don't make a sound." The fairytales rushed over to hiding places. Bun grabbed Faye's hand and she stowed them away behind a bookshelf that had a hollow inside. The steps came closer and closer. The steps emerged from the shadows of outside and now they were inside the room.

* * *

Long one, right?! XD

Thank you for the reviews on Chapter 1 and I'd love to get some more love on Chapter 2! I own **Nighting Gale**,** Mirabell Swan**, **Clara Pas de Pieds**, and **Bunneary Bunnymund**. Tomboy Werewolf Siren owns **Jake Hillock** and** Isabella Rosalina**. Night Lithium (aka Meg) owns **J****ack Frost Jr.** and **Faye Frost**. I bet you don't know who the killers are, but try and guess! I will reveal them throughout the story.

Thanks you guys so much! The support is helping me a lot! Happy reading!_~Secrets_


End file.
